


ADHP 蛇影

by Katherinabell



Series: 智者与勇士 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: 智者与勇士 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849594
Kudos: 6





	ADHP 蛇影

阿不思·邓布利多在沉思。

他摆弄着手边的银器，发出叮叮当当地清脆声响，刚刚消散在空中的白烟再次幽幽地飘了出来，如同一条不怀好意地攀岩的蛇，在接近邓布利多的胡须的刹那，分叉成两个耀武扬威的蛇头。

邓布利多叹了一声，轻轻挥动魔杖，一阵风吹散了还未形成的“威胁”，银器重新安安稳稳地停在邓布利多的手边。

邓布利多有些颓然地坐在座椅上，难得的放任脆弱写满了整个脸庞。

“竟然是这样，竟然是这样。”邓布利多轻声自言自语道，他控制不住将脸埋到手心之中，他无法停止回想刚刚哈利梦到咬伤韦斯莱先生后的畏惧和无助，但是他竟然不敢去安抚那个孩子，因为他确定那双翠绿的瞳孔沾染了一丝不易察觉的血色，蠢蠢欲动的暗影藏在那片生机之中如同蛇影在翻滚，肆意窥探着。

当然，邓布利多从来不畏惧隐藏的暗处的毒蛇，他担心那个被毒蛇玷污的翡翠一般的眸子，担心那个他捧在心尖尖上的男孩——哈利·波特，巫师界尚未成年的救世主，邓布利多的黄金男孩。

邓布利多承认，最初关注这个孩子是因为那愚蠢的预言，是因为那男孩逃不开的命运。但是他愈是仔细观察，他愈是发现那男孩如一块上好的美玉，散发着让人移不开视线的光辉。他的善良、勇敢、忠诚、正直等等，每一点都让人惊叹，连同他的倔强和固执都如同他那凌乱却不失风格的头发一样在邓布利多的心中留下不可磨灭的印记。

当然理智的邓布利多从未真正相信过预言，毕竟将整个巫师界的未来寄托在一个孩子身上，这看上去像是福吉部长愿意做的事情。不过自从哈利四年级能够梦到伏地魔的崛起开始，他就觉得事情有一点古怪，这种与伏地魔深入大脑梦境的链接绝对不是好事，这反而更像一种诅咒。尤其被毁掉的日记本让他更加警惕，在冥想盆中数次沉浮，终于在回忆中零星的碎片渐渐拼出一个让邓布利多都感到恐怖的假想。

哈利，他的哈利……可能是……

邓布利多有些绝望的闭上眼睛。

火光一闪，福克斯出现在书桌旁，在邓布利多耳边悦耳地低鸣一声，像是一个温柔的警告。邓布利多心有灵犀地抬起头，校长室外已经传来阵阵吵闹声，麦格恼怒的争辩声夹杂着一个小姑娘一般甜腻而令人作呕的笑声，听到这麻烦的声音，邓布利多禁不住皱起了眉毛。

下一秒乌姆里奇就不客气地推门而入，拦截失败的麦格教授恼火地随之走了进来。

“啊，邓布利多，原来你在这里。”乌姆里奇得意洋洋地拖着长声说道。

邓布利多调整自己的表情，掩盖一闪而过的不耐烦，颇具绅士风度地对乌姆里奇和麦格教授点了点头，故作轻快地说道：“是什么事让两位女士不享受美好的夜晚，在深夜来拜访我？“

麦格教授开口说道：“阿不思……“

“米勒娃，我突然想起来，我需要找西弗勒斯，你能帮我带个口信吗？“

邓布利多彬彬有礼地询问道，他富有感情的蓝眼睛与麦格教授短暂地相碰，隐秘的暗号在两人目光之间传递，麦格教授领悟了邓布利多自由安排，便草草的点点头，转身就离开，没有施舍给乌姆里奇一个眼神。

然而，不明是非的乌姆里奇以为自己在与麦格的斗争当中得到胜利，连邓布利多都不得在部长的威严下让步，她满意地看着邓布利多，兀然抬高了自己的姿态。

“这样就好多了，”乌姆里奇自来熟地坐在邓布利多办公桌前的椅子上，摆出一个舒适的姿势，她试图做出俯视的姿态，但是却恼怒发现自己的小短腿，哪怕站起来也没有面前这个高大的男人坐着高，她皱了皱鼻子，但是依旧锲而不舍地挺直后背，想拿出一份不输于人的气势，“我刚刚收到一份警告，哈利·波特突然在格兰芬多宿舍里大喊大叫，惊动了整个楼塔的人，然后麦格教授便直接将他和韦斯莱家的那个小孩带到校长办公室，我想知道，为什么一个做了噩梦的学生可以深夜拜访校长？难道他又说出神秘人回来了这样的谎话，试图吸引注意？哈哈！”

乌姆里奇提起哈利那轻蔑的口吻刺痛了邓布利多，良好的教养让邓布利多没有发作，但是脸上熟悉的令人愉快的笑容渐渐消失了。

“我不得不说你的警报很敏锐，我能问一问你的警报的来自于哪？”邓布利多礼貌地询问道。

“啊哈，你承认你在深夜见那个小骗子！”乌姆里奇得意地叫喊一声，她那双猫一样的眼睛在校长室里四处打探，仿佛想把藏在角落的哈利·波特揪出来，“我要知道他现在在哪！”

这命令的口气没有对邓布利多产生任何影响，连乌姆里奇自己都发现了，邓布利多稳坐如山，从头到尾连表情都没有多变，仿佛像看小丑一样看着自己表演。乌姆里奇恼怒成羞地跳了起来，挑战着面前这位德高望重校长的权威。

“我需要提醒你，邓布利多，根据部长第二十三号教育令，我，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇被任命为霍格沃茨首任高级调查官，我有权知道，并且部长也非常想知道，那个撒谎成//性、造谣生事的哈利·波特为什么要在深夜来校长办公室？而之后去了哪里？”乌姆里奇傲慢地仰着头说道，尖细的声音仿佛一只被踩了尾巴的老鼠。

邓布利多抿了抿嘴唇，乌姆里奇接连对哈利的污蔑已经触碰了他的底线，哪怕他清醒理智的知道，他现在不应该与乌姆里奇这个福吉的爪牙发生正面的冲突，但是他觉得冷冰冰的怒火在他心中升腾着，魔法带来低气压自然而然地笼罩了整个校长室，连迟钝的乌姆里奇都察觉到，现在的阿不思·邓布利多并不是那个笑眯眯的“老疯子”，如今的他仿佛是一只睁眼的雄狮，不需咆哮，王者的气息已经让人不敢喘息。

乌姆里奇本能地后退两步，但是又后知后觉地站住脚步，她握紧了袖口的魔杖，愚蠢得做出自不量力的防卫动作。

恐怖在沉默中升级，乌姆里奇觉得自己的手臂都在微微颤抖，她异常后悔今天晚上就这样不管不顾地冲入校长室。邓布利多的伪装实在太好，好到让人轻易会忘记他有多么强大，他击败了当年在欧洲掀起腥风血雨的格林德沃，他是神秘人最害怕的人，他的魔法成就上达没有界限，他如果真的动手，消灭乌姆里奇不会比碾死一只聒噪的蚂蚁困难。

乌姆里奇嚣张的气焰完全被打压，她眼中带着惊恐和祈求，现在只要邓布利多让她离开，乌姆里奇就会屁滚尿流地逃出去，她发誓一定向福吉多要几个人手，并且她发誓再也不敢与邓布利多单独对峙。

怒火在邓布利多胸膛中燃烧，他知道面前这个小个子的女人有多么的残忍、冷酷。

她怎么敢用那些污秽的词语来形容他的哈利，他心尖尖上的小王子！她怎么敢用血羽毛笔折磨他的黄金男孩！她怎么敢派出摄魂怪去袭击哈利！她怎么敢？！

邓布利多攥紧了手中的魔杖，力道大到老魔杖的杖尖喷溅出点点火星。

上一次邓布利多这么难以控制自己情绪的时候，就是得知哈利被摄魂怪袭击的那天晚上。他看着失职的蒙顿格斯畏畏缩缩地站在他面前，仿佛看着一只烂在臭水沟里的老鼠，强烈的恨意足以支撑一个强大的钻心剜骨咒，但是邓布利多咬伤了自己的舌头，感受着腥甜的血味在口腔中蔓延，他咽下了一切，光他失望的眼神几乎已经把蒙顿格斯谋杀。

蒙顿格斯颤颤巍巍地差点跪倒在邓布利多面前，他发自内心的愧疚已经让他饱受折磨，对上那双泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，邓布利多最终选择了原谅，他叹息了一声，说道：“下不为例，顿格。“

但是眼前这个女人，她不可原谅。

在这个女人眼中没有是非对错，在这个女人心中不存在任何一点善良，她只能看到权势，只能屈服于强权，她是最令人不耻的墙头草，为了自己的利益，她可以不择手段。

但是邓布利多，不是伏地魔，他从不用暴力解决问题。

邓布利多闭上了眼睛，空气中发酵的风暴慢慢消弭。

乌姆里奇逃过一劫，她面色通红，小口小口地喘息着，仿佛躲避美杜莎的诅咒一样躲避邓布利多的视线，她现在一点也不想知道波特去哪了，她只想远远离开这个可怕的人。

在乌姆里奇冲向校长室门把手的刹那，邓布利多仿佛神祗一般的声音传入乌姆里奇的耳中：“多洛雷斯，我对你的惩罚方式颇有异议，我不希望再看到我的学生手上有任何疤痕。”

乌姆里奇全身打了一个哆嗦，她呜咽地草草点了点头，疯一般扭开把手，冲了出去，与候在门口的斯内普撞到一起。小个子乌姆里奇被撞得跌个大跟头，但是她毫不注意形象地冲了出去，仿佛身后有什么洪水猛兽。

斯内普眯着眼睛欣赏着乌姆里奇的窘态，嘴角浮上一抹若有若无的笑容，黑色的眼睛中闪烁着纯粹的恶意，他的手指微动，似乎想加上几个恶咒让这个仓皇而逃的女人更狼狈一些，但是还没有把想法付出行动，邓布利多冷清的一声“西弗勒斯”，把斯内普从恶意的边缘唤了回来。

斯内普收敛所有的表情，眼神刹那间空洞无物，准备好“校长面谈专属面具”，僵硬地对邓布利多说道：“校长，您找我。”

邓布利多打量着斯内普，那种审视的目光让斯内普毛骨悚然，他觉得自己仿佛成了一面透明的玻璃，自己所有精心的伪装都化为无物。眼前这个老人了解他最黑暗的过去和最深层的秘密，斯内普的一举一动都在那双蓝眼睛面前无所遁形，那道如X光射线一般的目光约束着他，像最后一根稻草拉扯他的脚踝，不让他被黑暗完全吞噬。

斯内普心中升起一股烦躁，即是对这个多管闲事的老人，又是对缺乏定力的自己。

邓布利多叹息了一声，他不能奢求斯内普的内心能如哈利一般纯净，但是斯内普到底是一个迷途知返的孩子，他应该给这个孩子一个机会，给予他一点信任。毕竟，他没有更好的人选。

“进来吧，西弗勒斯，我的孩子。”邓布利多轻声说道。

斯内普绷紧了嘴唇，他不习惯他人的温情，但是他却又拒绝不了邓布利多的善意。哪怕他嘴中不情不愿地嘟囔着“谁是你的孩子”，他依旧遵从邓布利多的意愿坐在校长室办公桌前的椅子上。邓布利多打了一个响指，一杯符合斯内普喜好的黑咖啡出现在斯内普手边，斯内普自然而然地端起来，啜了一口。

黑咖啡的温度在口中蔓延，顺着食道一点点流进胃里，把深夜的寒意尽数驱逐，连常年冰凉的指尖都染上了暖意。斯内普短暂地闭上眼睛享受这难得的温暖，他永远没法拒绝邓布利多，哪怕只是为这杯暖咖啡。

邓布利多也为自己准备一杯热牛奶，他把温热的杯子笼在手中，轻声建议道：“我还是建议你能少用点咖啡，闪闪说你最近喝得更浓了。”

斯内普哼了一声表示听见，像每次一样表现出那样不耐烦，但邓布利多和斯内普两人都知道，那不是真的。

斯内普放下手中的咖啡，黑色的眸子盯着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，缓慢地开口说道：“我听说波特今晚吵着要见你。”

邓布利多点点头，他没有马上回答，而是低头喝了一杯热牛奶，让牛奶的甜味在口中流连，仿佛实在品味，又仿佛是在思索。斯内普只是看着邓布利多沉思，他没有催促，耐心的等待是他们两人数年来磨合出来的默契。

良久，邓布利多放下杯子，声音轻的如同喃喃自语道：“他说他梦到韦斯莱先生被纳吉尼咬了。”

“纳吉尼？”斯内普的瞳孔缩了一下，不由自主得想起黑魔王身边盘踞的那条可怖的大蛇，聪明的头脑迅速旋转，立刻推算出来结论，“在神秘司事务处。”

邓布利多肯定地点点头，丝毫不吝啬自己的赞赏。

斯内普面上毫无表现，但是他的心却因为邓布利多的认可跳的略微快了点，他说话的语速也为此加快了些：“让纳吉尼去偷预言球，不得不说黑魔王这一招烂透了。”

斯内普怀着希望去看邓布利多的眼睛，希望他的评论得到一点肯定的回应。

但是邓布利多沉在自己的思绪当中，没有看到那双黑眼睛中微弱的闪光如同流星一样一闪而过。

半晌，邓布利多斟酌地说道：“哈利与伏地魔的链接愈发紧密了。”

斯内普听到“伏地魔”这个名字畏缩一瞬，但是他很好得掩盖了自己的情绪，听着邓布利多继续说道：“虽然这件事情是可以预见的，随着伏地魔的崛起，他们两人的联系必然愈加紧密，但是这一次，我担心伏地魔察觉了他们之间的联系。”

多个“伏地魔”在斯内普耳边轰炸而过，他忍着打寒颤的冲动，尽量在邓布利多的话中挖出主要的含义。

邓布利多抬起头，正视着那双黑眼睛说道：“你知道他是记忆大师。”

斯内普这一次真的畏缩了，他太了解伏地魔那变态的喜好，简单的阿瓦达索命不能满足他的控制欲，他更喜欢玩弄人的思想，利用人的恐惧，把俘虏折磨到求死，然后他再仿佛恩赐一样夺取囚徒不堪重负的生命。他喜欢用“爱”作为威胁和玩弄的绳索，喜欢用在乎的人逼迫对手就范，仿佛那样就可以把邓布利多赞叹的“爱”践踏在足下，满足他隐秘的“弑父”“亵神”的期望。

斯内普艰难地吞咽这个事实，而邓布利多盯着斯内普，那目光让斯内普不安。这样的目光意味着，邓布利多要交付给他一件他不喜欢还拒绝不得的事情，这事情往往跟波特那个崽子相关。比如一年级保护波特的任务，比如二年级放过波特开着飞车来学校捅出的大篓子，再比如三年级放任布莱克那条蠢狗逃走，只为了让波特小崽子有一个亲人……这样的例子数不胜数，斯内普咬着牙恨恨地想着，都是波特，全都是为了波特！

一种扭曲的嫉妒从心底破土而出。

上一次为了让宝贝波特的手少遭一点罪，邓布利多竟然亲自跟他示意，让他把莫特拉鼠汁放在方便格兰芬多百事通偷到的位置！！！而这一次又会是什么？！（莫特拉鼠汁可以缓解血羽毛笔刻痕带来的伤痛）

邓布利多不等斯内普反驳，缓慢地说道：“我希望你能给哈利额外补习。”

斯内普嘴角扭出嘲讽的笑容，尖锐地说道：“补习？难道波特那糟糕透顶的魔药成绩连校长您都看不过去了？”

然而邓布利多并没有接话，只是那样平静地看着斯内普，斯内普刹那间顿悟。

邓布利多当然不会要求补习魔药，在邓布利多眼中，他的黄金男孩是完美的。那么只能是为了保护波特，保护那颗愚蠢的大脑不被黑魔王入侵……那么就是，大脑封闭术。

斯内普立刻眼神空洞无物，掩盖自己所有情绪，但是那种渗入胸腔的苦涩却久久不能散去。

他是大脑封闭术和摄魂取念大师，而这高超的本领是邓布利多亲手交给他的，这是他以他全身心的忠诚换来的，为了他能够成为一个称职的双面间谍。然而邓布利多在明知道他不能忍受跟一个波特呆在一起超过一分钟的情况下，要求他把这保命的本领教给那个愚蠢的、自大的波特小子，只为了保护波特那娇贵的思想和心灵不受到黑魔王的蹂躏。

“我，拒绝。”斯内普吸一口气，坚决地说道。

邓布利多没有给斯内普拒绝的机会，他依旧用他轻柔的声音说道：“西弗勒斯，你保证过的。”

这句话仿佛有无限的魔力，这几乎是他们两个人争辩的终点，只要祭出这句话，斯内普只能乖乖就范。因为他曾坠落到黑暗的彼端，害死他一生的光明，有幸邓布利多给了他赎罪的机会，为了莉莉，他不得不为哈利·波特做任何事。

但是就像他心中永远除不净的黑暗，他永远都是不情愿的，而这种不情愿在邓布利多这个要求达到了峰值，斯内普猛地站起身。

“不，换一件事。”斯内普反驳道，“我不想浪费我的空闲时间，更不想试图帮那个长满芨芨草的脑袋建起围墙，而且我对那个自大浅薄的头脑中发生的事情没有任何兴趣，那些幼稚可笑的情感让我恶心，那些愚不可及的困扰让我呕吐，那些……”

“西弗勒斯。”邓布利多略微提高了音量，轻而易举地打断了斯内普喋喋不休的抱怨，打断斯内普对他手心里的男孩的污蔑。

斯内普诧异于自己如此顺从得住了嘴，仿佛被驯化的毒蛇，哪怕已经露出毒牙，嘶嘶作响，也能在耍蛇人的命令下缩回去。这一认知让斯内普更加恼怒，他不悦地眯眼看着邓布利多，咬牙反击道：“为什么你不可以？”

邓布利多叹息一声，站起身在校长办公室来回踱步。

他就知道西弗勒斯不是最佳的人选，可他呢？他更不是！

在哈利面前，他连“客观”都做不到，更别提逼着哈利在大脑反复强行入侵当中学会大脑封闭术。

他太爱哈利了，超过祖父对孙辈的关爱，超过老师对最得意弟子的偏爱，甚至超过他对自己的珍爱。哈利就是爱神本身，是世间最纯洁最美好的代言，是邓布利多所赞美和追寻的一切。纵其一生，他从来没有如此膜拜并渴望这样一个灵魂，哈利是他毕生理想的总结，是爱的魔法的验证，而哈利对他的信赖是他所能拥有最高的赞誉。

然而，邓布利多垂下头，哈利竟然是一个……魂器。

完整而纯洁的灵魂当中扎根了一个邪恶的残片，就仿佛美玉中的一道瑕疵，白纸上的一点墨迹，香膏藏着的一只苍蝇。当看到哈利翠绿的眸子染上一丝猩红的蛇影，邓布利多没有比那一刻更恨伏地魔的存在，他搅乱了整个巫师界，更是玷污了这世间最美好的纯粹。

他完全可以不在乎这一点瑕疵，他不在乎那蠢蠢欲动的蛇影，他愿意奉上他的生命去宠爱他的男孩，用他毕生的名誉为他的男孩遮风挡雨，他甚至愿意为他的男孩而放弃整个世界……

但是，他不能。

他心中道德与爱的天平在风雨中摇摆着，没有答案的电车问题折磨着他的神经，一个人与一个世界到底孰重孰轻？

心跳如鼓点一般密集，催促着他做出最终的决定，然而这难以打破的死局让他绝望。

哈利，魂器，哈利，魂器，哈利，魂器……

邓布利多的步伐有些混乱了。

他怎么能舍得他的男孩！那就像是他从小精心种下的一棵树，他精心雕琢的封顶之作，他把他能给的最好的都给哈利，他犯下的错误和走过的弯路都让哈利避免。邓布利多从小就背负天才的盛名，轻而易举的鲜花和掌声让他迷失自我，最终跌入格林德沃的幻境之中，痛失挚爱家人；为了让哈利远离过于炙热的名气，邓布利多狠心将他雪藏在麻瓜界，让平凡为不凡做好准备。而回归魔法界的哈利比邓布利多想象的还要优秀，他闯过了魔法石的所有关卡，他杀死蛇怪救回金妮，他掌握高深的守护神咒救回教父，他以最小的年龄获得火焰杯，他面对伏地魔的复活不屈不挠的战斗……

优秀的哈利还那样谦逊好学，关爱弱小，忠诚可靠……这一长串的赞词已经涵盖了英语语言当中可能存在的所有品德，然而在魂器面前，这一切都是注定要毁灭的。

邓布利多想仰天长叹，“两人不能共活”的命运，他多么想以身相替。

为什么不让他这么一个活够了的老头子遭受这一切？为什么接连的厄运要降临在他的男孩身上？难道那个孩子失去的还不够多吗？！

邓布利多的焦躁自然而然地影响了斯内普，他拘束地站在校长室内，怀疑又不解地打量着校长的纠结。

邓布利多甚至有一种向斯内普倾诉的需求，但是他还是不能。

这个心口不一的小毒蛇也难以接受一直守护的男孩注定死去的命运，没有人能，了解哈利的人都不能。所以这只能是邓布利多一个人承受的最沉重最痛苦的秘密，这个秘密啃噬着他的心，折磨着他的灵魂，犹如一场缓慢而无尽头的酷刑。

这是他应得的，邓布利多露出一丝苦笑。

“校长？“斯内普惊疑不定地看着邓布利多。

邓布利多平复心情，答道：“我不适合教哈利大脑封闭术。”

斯内普不满地撇撇嘴，他就知道校长会把黄金男孩娇惯成什么模样，怎么可能舍得入侵哈利的大脑？

“我信任你，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多走上一步正视着斯内普，“我愿意把哈利大脑的安全交付给你，这比我的生命还重要。”

“信任”这个词像一块石子落在斯内普心湖，荡出一圈一圈涟漪。

斯内普盯着那双真诚的蓝眼睛，他知道自己没法拒绝了，邓布利多抓住了他的死穴，交付给他最需要最渴求的信任。他知道邓布利多从来没能真正信任他这个曾经挂在黑魔王胳膊上的篮子，他哪怕加入凤凰社，也仿佛是一片无根浮萍，没有人完全信任他，他也不能完全信任他人，但是邓布利多的信任让他牢牢地扎根在光明的一派。

“好，我答应。”斯内普轻声答道，魔法承诺在空中形成。

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯，谢谢你。”邓布利多如释重负地说道，给斯内普一个发自内心的拥抱。

斯内普全身僵硬得离开校长室，行走在城堡的走廊中，他依旧不敢相信自己答应了。

斯内普认命地闭上眼睛，或许这是他永远讨厌波特的原因，因为波特家族该死的好运气，老波特赢得莉莉的倾心，而小鬼波特，他拥有最伟大巫师的毫无保留的爱。


End file.
